Mirrors
by alana chan
Summary: [UPDATE: 5-18-01 -- Chapter 3! ] Hikari has two sides to her, her light side, and her dark side hidden in the reflections of a mirror. What happens if her dark side traps her true self in the mirror. Will Hikari ever be free?
1. Chapter One

**_Note:_** Minna-san, I was listening to various types of music around 5:30 AM. Currently it is about 1:30 in the afternoon. I have a lot of inspiration, so I decided to type out a fic. Eh, the first anime that came to my mind was Digimon. So... this shall be Digimon. It will be a Takari with implied Daikari sort of story. I don't know if I will continue after this, it depends if people like it or not. I hope it is liked. ^.^   
  
-- Ookami no Miko  
  
  
Mirrors  
by Ookami no Miko  
  
"This is the day, Veemon. I am going to ask Hikari if she will go to the movies with me!" Daisuke exclaimed proudly, his hands drawn into fists. He stood in his room, wearing a pair of jeans and a teal blue t-shirt. A grin was pasted on his face, when inside, he was extremely nervous.  
"Daisuke, if you are ready to ask her, then why are your knees shaking? You told me when a guy's knees are shaking they aren't ready to ask a girl on a date," Veemon pointed out as he sat down on the bed. The blue digimon swung his legs to and fro from the edge of the bed, while his hand was pointed at Daisuke's legs. Daisuke looked down and sighed. Walking over to Veemon, he sat down next to him and placed his head in his hands.  
"Oh, I don't know. She seems to have more interest in Takeru than me. I am not going to give up though! It is just.. I like her so much, but I can't seem to bring myself to tell her how much I feel for her. She is a kind girl, who obviously knows that I have a crush on her." Veemon glanced at his partner and blinked. He jumped off the bed and grinned.  
"Well, maybe you shouldn't be so obvious. I mean, you talk about how you want to be with her and how you want to kiss her and such. I suggest if you want to have a chance with her, be a little more quiet. She is teasing you." Daisuke looked down at Veemon and blinked.  
"What do you mean, she is teasing me? And how do you know this Veemon?" He demanded to know. He picked up his digimon and stared straight into his eyes. "Tell me, please?" Daisuke had a pleading look on his face. No comedy, nothing. Veemon was actually worried about him. _Tailmon told me not to tell, but look at him. I am getting worried about Daisuke these days. Should I tell him that Hikari actually may like him? Or should I keep it quiet..?_ Veemon sighed and did one slow blink before reacting.  
"Tailmon told me. That is all she told me."  
"Tailmon.. I wonder if she knows more.." Daisuke said more to himself than to Veemon. He placed Veemon down on the floor, before laying back on the bed.  
"No! I mean, that is all she knows..." Veemon sputtered, knowing he made a mistake. _Veemon, you idiot!_   
"Well, hopefully I'll find out how she really feels.." Daisuke mumbled. He stared at the ceiling, and sighed. He closed his eyes, and in his mind, Hikari lingered.  
  
--  
  
"Why are you walking around in circles, Takeru?" Patomon watched from the couch. "It is hard watching you do it. I am getting dizzy." Takeru paced around the living room, his eyes glancing towards the phone. He sighed and stopped.  
"It's Hikari. She was supposed to call me at 2:30," he explained, while looking at the clock. It was now almost 4:00. _It isn't like her to be late for a simple phone call. What's going on? I would call her if Taichi and Yamato weren't at war. Geez, those two take it rather serious when it comes to Sora. I just don't want to get involved. _  
"Why don't you call her?" Patomon suggested. Takeru shook his head.   
"No way. I don't want Taichi to pick up and yell at me!"  
"Takeru.."  
"Yeah?"  
"Agumon told me that he and Taichi were going to be out all day. To spend some quality digimon/partner time together. You knew it too. You are just scared to call her." Patomon shook his head as he explained. Takeru stared a bit at Patomon, and sweatdropped. _Eh... how did he remember?! I really do underestimate the memory of a digimon.._  
"I am not scared to call her. It is just.. well, she was supposed to call me."  
"It won't hurt to call."  
Takeru noted that. "True. I guess," he looked at the phone, and walked over to it,"I will call her." Hesitantly, he picked up the phone and dialed Hikari's number. Sitting next to Patomon on the couch, he waited as the phone rang.  
  
--  
  
"_Hello, you have reached the Yamato residence. I am sorry, we are not available at the moment. Please leave a message and we shall get back to you soon. Bye!"  
****_::beep::  
_"Hello, Hikari? I see you either aren't home or busy. Did you forget to call me? I don't mind if you did or just didn't feel like it. Well.. um.. call me okay? See you later! Takeru."  
_Sitting on the couch, Tailmon stared at the floor in silence. Her ears drooped, and her tail didn't move around in the air like usual. Stifling a sniffle, she listened to Takeru's message. _I think I might want to talk to Takeru later.._ Tailmon glanced to the door being Hikari's and Taichi's room. It was shut tightly, and locked. _Something is not right with Hikari.._ Cleaning out her eyes, Tailmon jumped off of the couch and dashed over to the door. She knocked on it gently, and braced for the cruel demand.  
"_What _is it?!"  
"Hikari..."  
"Tailmon, leave me _alone_! I don't want to be bothered.."  
"Yes, Hikari..," Tailmon sniffled before running to a nearby window. _I need to see him now. Maybe he can find out what's wrong with her. I hope so.. _Upon opening it, Tailmon jumped out the window, and began jumping onto ledges, beginning her run to Takeru's house.  
  
--  
  
"Well, that was easy to get rid of that annoying feline," that familiar voice sneered evilly. Looking towards the mirror, she walked over to it, seeing her own reflection. "I am sure you enjoyed that little performance, Hikari." She laughed. Hikari, who was on the other side of the mirror, banged her fists at her prison, her eyes wide, with tears forming at their edges.  
"Let me out! You aren't me. How dare you do that to Tailmon?!" Hikari demanded angrily. Hikari's reflection, or in other words, Dark Hikari, just smirked, and shook her head. Her distinct difference being her having no pins holding her hair back. Dark Hikari's hair was free, and moving smoothly at each movement of her head.   
"You see, my dear Hikari. I am your opposite self, I will do _anything_ I want to do. They are usually the opposite of what you feel, say, or do. Slowly I will destroy the life you grew to love, before finally I destroy you. You should have predicted this, and be cautious. Your dreams warned you long enough, but I guess you favored them less than your happy life." Hikari remained silent, her mind remembering her dreams slowly. Each one being a warning to steer clear of the mirror when alone. _I was so stupid, to not have listened to my dreams. I used to listen to them, and they saved my life before. I just was too absentminded to even listen to them now.._ "Hikari dear, awaken from your daydream now."  
"What do you want? Haven't you harmed me enough?" Hikari muttered loudly while she looked away.  
"You may want to take a look at what I have here..," Dark Hikari said, as she held up Hikari's D-3. Hikari looked up and gasped. _No, my D-3!_ "Ah, I see I got your attention now. Good, good." Dark Hikari smirked. "You see, without this, you are powerless. This way, I will ensure you won't try to bring me back to my world. You can sit there for a good while. Just to make sure you heed my warning.." Dark Hikari raised her hand, and an energy of darkness appeared. Hikari stared at it, her fear building. Suddenly the darkness hit the mirror, going through it, and engulfing Hikari. Hikari cried out in pain as she felt the overwhelming power try to drown her. Suddenly, it left her, swallowinfg some of her energy. Collapsing to the ground, she took in shaky breaths and stared at Dark Hikari.   
"How did you.. do that?"  
"You are light, I am the opposite, so I am darkness. Darkness overwhelms light, so I can weaken you and even kill you with my power." Dark Hikari explained, her voice monotone. She then turned around to the door, not before grabbing a pair of sunglasses.  
"Where are.. you going?"  
"I am going to pay a visit to a certain hopeful boy. I am sure you know him. I'll be back.." Dark Hikari opened the door and headed out, closing the door. The room suddenly collapsed into certain darkness. Hikari stared at the door from her prison, before staring at the ground. _Takeru... no! Oh Takeru... I hope you will be safe.._ Hikari thought fearfully before closing her eyes and passing out. A dark laughter echoed all the way to her room from the hallway as Dark Hikari left the apartment.  



	2. Chapter Two

**_Note: _**Right now it is about 10:00 in the morning. I had slept fully, and am well rested. Anyway, here is the second part of Mirrors for all who requested it. I hadn't expect for more, since I am not a real good writer. u.u; I really appreciated the comments. ::beams:: ^.^ Here you go, part two. Enjoy.  
  
-- Ookami no Miko  
  
Mirrors  
by Ookami no Miko  
  
"You know Yamato, this fight has gone long enough about that girl. You and Taichi are best friends, and best friends don't fight over a girl as furiously as you two," Mr. Ishida said as he placed his jacket on top of the chair. Today, as usual had been rough for him. Looking towards his son, who had been sitting, looking at the window with a furious look, he sighed and shook his head. "You two are like little children. You should give it a break and give Sora her own choice."  
_If only it were that easy I would do it, but it isn't. We both like her, and we both can't stand losing her over one or the other. _"Yeah, dad, that would prove perfect, if only we agreed. You are telling me this, but who knows what Taichi is up to now. He is probably calling her now."  
"Well now I wouldn't say that. Sora and her mother went out of town to shop. I really do doubt that Taichi would try anything unless he wished to stalk her. Knowing Taichi, he wouldn't that."  
_If he were desperate enough he would.._ "Yeah, I guess so."  
"You should get out, go for fresh air. It would possibly help you out while your stress," Mr Ishida encouraged as he opened the refridgerator. Pulling out some peanut butter and jelly, he kicked the door closed and placed the two jars on the table.  
"You sure? I was going to prepare dinner..." Mr Ishida quickly interjected, ever since he remembered Yamato cooking that spicy meat special.  
"No no..! It is okay. Go on, get out of here Yamato," he said in a hurried tone and laughed. "I am alright with making myself something to eat." Yamato looked at his father, shrugged, and nodded.  
"Well, alright, dad. See you later." Yamato grabbed his jacket, and walked out the door. "I'll be home in a little while, I think I'll go pay a visit to Takeru." He then closed the door, and left. _I wonder what my little brother is up to these days. I haven't seen him in a while._  
  
--  
  
The familiar sounds of the door opening wide, and it slamming shut were heard as always. Taichi had returned home from his outing with Agumon. "Mom, Dad, Hikari, I'm home!" Taichi said proudly as he dropped his jacket on top of Agumon and took him to his and Hikari's room. As soon as they arrived into safety, Taichi locked the door and sighed. "Hey, Hikari, we're back." Silence followed his announcement. "Hikari? You asleep or something?"  
"Taichi, she isn't here." Agumon pointed out. "In fact, if she was here, it looks like she was in a hurry. The place is a big mess!" Taichi looked around the room. Indeed the room was covered with clothes scattered around, as well as trash. _This isn't right. Hikari does have a tendancy to be messy but this is ridiculous!_  
"Agumon, something isn't right here. Hikari would never leave a mess like this. There must have been some kind of emergency for her to run off like that." As Taichi examined the room a bit more closely, he then saw something. On top of the bureau, was Hikari's camera. Picking it up, Taichi became worried. _Hikari never leaves her camera behind, never!_   
  
--  
  
After a long, excruciating rest, Hikari forced to open her eyes once she heard something. Looking in front of her, the room light was on, and in the room.. was Taichi! Struggling to stand up, Hikari banged her fists against the glass wall. "Taichi! Taichi, help me! Get me out of here!" She cried out. Unfortunately, either Taichi was momentarily deaf, or he couldn't see nor hear her. _C'mon Taichi, I'm over here, can't you see me?!_ She saw him looking around the room, seemingly upset. _Don't tell me he got in an arguement with Sora again. _She then saw it in his hand; her camera! _She forgot it!_ Hikari placed her hand on her chest, not feeling her camera. _Then that means, that she doesn't have it either. _  
"Purr, you're smart. A little too smart for your own good, Hikari Yagami." Hikari jumped, for she was surprised by the familiar voice that she heard.  
"..Tailmon?" She asked as she turned around slowly. The digimon that met eyes with her looked the same, but were different as well. Her eyes, so cold and emotionless. And herself in general looked like she had spun in the dryer a little too many times.  
"You are mistaken, child of light. I am not Tailmon, I am her opposite, Dark Tailmon. As you can see, this world, everyone is their darkside except for you. Dark Hikari switched with you because she was on the run for her life for disobeying her orders. I don't know what else was on her mind, but it doesn't matter. Since you are Hikari, you shall take her punishment for her." Dark Tailmon explained as she began approaching Hikari slowly.  
"N-no.. please.. stop!" Hikari turned to the mirror. "Taichi, help...!"  
  
--  
_  
_Taichi walked to the door of their room and stepped out to grab the phone. Immediately the first number he dailed was Takeru. _I wonder if he has seen her.._ Agumon, in the meantime, began picking up some of the mess. _I wonder how humans can deal with such clothing._ Placing a skirt of Hikari's over his head, he walked over to the mirror to look at himself. Strangely, the reflection of himself wasn't seen. _I thought mirrors reflect your image. Strange.. it must be broken. I'll ask Taichi to fix it later._ Agumon then turned around, but not before seeing what he thought was.. "Hikari..?" Blinking once, he didn't see her again. "Nah.."  
_  
--  
  
****_::ring ring!::  
Patomon, who was nearest to the phone, picked up the phone with his mouth. He dropped it on the couch, and spoke in it. "Hello? Takaishi residence?"  
"Patomon? Hey, Patomon, its Taichi."  
"Hey Taichi! What's up? Is Hikari around? She was supposed to call Takeru awhile ago."  
  
--  
  
"... I was going to ask you the same question. She isn't here, and her room is all messed up. She has made no contact with you whatsoever..?" Taichi was surprised by what Patomon said. He sat down on the table, gripping onto the phone tightly. _Where is she? Hikari...  
  
_--  
  
Takeru, who heard Patomon talking on the phone, quickly walked over and listened to the conversation.  
"No, Taichi. Hikari made no contact here at all today. Her room was messed up? That is weird.."   
_Weird indeed.. she isn't at home nor over here. I hope you aren't in any danger, Hikari! I should go looking for her._ Takeru thought worridly as he listened to the phone call.  
  
--  
  
"Yeah, I know. Well if you see her, please call me quickly. Bye!" Taichi hung up the phone. Standing up, he walked to a more comfortable seating; the couch, and sat down again. He clenched the camera tightly in his hand, his face in a very serious expression.  
  
--  
  
Tailmon, who had been running towards Takeru's house, paused for breath, and was ready to continue when she saw Hikari walking down the street. _Looks like she is going to Takeru's house. But for some reason, she looks a lot different. I should follow her.._ With that decision final, Tailmon slowly began to follow Hikari, unsure whether she was in a better mood or not.  
  
--  
  
Dark Hikari had walked for a long time now. Now she looked up at the apartment where Takeru lived at. With a smirk, she brushed her hair back, and crossed her arms. Suddenly, she felt an absence. Looking down, she finally noted it. "My camera! I left it at home.." _Great, Hikari didn't put it on so I don't have it. Good move.. now I will need to make up some stupid story. Unless I can get that hopeful kid fast enough..Takeru is his name? I bet so. Heh.. another D-3 will soon be in my possession.._ She walked to the buildings main door. She rang the Takaishi apartment bell and waited. Soon the door unlocked and she walked right in.  
  
--  
  
Tailmon arrived at the apartment building. Using her claws, she began to climb the balcony's up to Takeru's apartment. She landed on it, and watched from an open window. Takeru and Patomon sat and waited in an anxious mood. In silence, she awaited for Hikari to arrive. _I want to find out what's wrong with her..._ Tailmon thought as she narrowed her eyes in curiousity, and suspicion.


	3. Chapter Three

**_Note:_** I haven't written in such awhile, and I am full of inspiration. I haven't gotten anymore comments from the story that I was sad and I needed a break. ;-; .. Well, anyway, this is part three of Mirrors. I hope to get some comments from it! Enjoy!  
  
-- Ookami no Miko  
  
Mirrors  
by Ookami no Miko  
  
"Don't make me hurt you, Hikari. I really don't want to," Dark Tailmon hissed out as she reached out her paw for her to come. "I will make the punishment more lenient since your are innocent." Hikari shook her head and wouldn't move. "How can I trust you?" She would ask angrily. "How do I know you won't kill me if I go?" Dark Tailmon would shake her head and persist. "I wouldn't kill you, never. We don't _kill_ people here, Hikari. Everyone here is a shadow of their real self in the light world. If we killed, both would die. We just put them through the torture of suffering their weakness enough to teach them a lesson. Dark Hikari's weakness is purified light, you know. Your weakness is darkness, which is why you are so afraid here. I won't make you suffer, just come with me..."  
For some reason, Hikari believed Dark Tailmon. _I don't think she would lie.. _ Standing up, she nodded. "I'll.. go with you. But aren't you going to search for Dark Hikari?" She asked as Dark Tailmon took the lead to the city. Dark Tailmon wouldn't answer her question. _She is a lot nicer than Dark Hikari. It is always true that people are either nicer or darker in the real world. I can keep her here forever.. I just don't know how long. _ Glancing back, Dark Tailmon noticed that Hikari was looking around in the views of this world. "There is nothing much to see, Hikari." She purred out. "It is just the same world.. only in negativity." _She is the child of light. The darkness would soon overwhelm her.. and kill her. If only it were possible..  
  
_--  
  
The doorbell would ring. Jumping to his feet, Takeru answered the bell. "Yes? Takaishi residence?"  
"It's me, Takeru. Hikari! Can you open up the front door?"  
_Hikari! Where has she been?! _Takeru pushed the button, then would open the door from his apartment so he could meet her.   
  
--  
  
With a smug grin on her face, Dark Hikari entered the apartment building. Walking up the stairs, she thought of a good plan. _Hikari has feelings for him.. so I guess what I can do is express them for her. Won't she be glad! Maybe I can even draw her to one of the mirrors so she can see. I can then snag his crest..._ She would chuckle deviously, before reaching the same floor. There, Takeru would see her. Dark Hikari changed her grin to a soft smile, and her eyes would widen. "Takeru!" She called, running to him. Quickly, she opened her arms to embrace him.   
  
--  
  
As he was about to say something to greet Hikari, he was found embracing her in his arms. His face would flush in that of a pink colour. "Hey, Hikari-chan!" He would greet finally, looking down at her. Dark Hikari glanced at him with glittery eyes. "Is something wrong, Hikari? Are you alright?"  
"I am alright.. Takeru.. I just missed you! I haven't seen you in awhile." Takeru blinked. _Wow.. I guess a day apart from her really hurts her.._ "I'm sorry that I didn't see you yesterday, I was busy. You're here though at least. We can spend time together!" He reassured her. Dark Hikari smiled, a dark, evil smile. "Time together...I would love that.."  
  
--  
  
Tailmon watched in silence for a good few minutes. Seeing Takeru outside now with Dark Hikari, she immediately knocked on the window. _Patomon.. come on.. open up! _Almost as if he could read her mind, Patomon looked up and saw Tailmon. Immediately, he flew up and pushed open the window. "Hey Tailmon!" He would greet his partner in a friendly manner. As Tailmon jumped into the living room, she breathed a sigh. "Hey Patomon," she would say in an exhausted voice.  
"Something wrong? I've never seen you like this before.." Patomon asked curiously. Tailmon would nod her head. "It's Hikari... she's not normal.. something is wrong with her.."  
  
--  
  
"Any luck?" Agumon asked as Taichi returned into the room. He had by now removed Hikari's skirt from her head. With downcast eyes, Taichi shook his head. "No. Takeru said he hadn't seen her at all."  
"Maybe you shouldn't worry so much. I believe she is old enough to take care of herself. Don't forget, Tailmon is with her."  
"You're right, Agumon. I am just worrying over nothing, I guess." Taichi sat down on the bed and groaned. "But the thing is..." He would reach for his digivice.  
"What is it..?"  
"The digivice doesn't sense her at all..."  
  
--  
  
"That's it.. I am going to do it!" Daisuke finally got up and walked to the phone.  
"Okay, what are you up to, Daisuke?" Daisuke would overhear as he picked up the phone. With an inward groan, he turned around. _Just perfect.. Jun.._ "I am going to use the phone, Jun. Unless that is a crime to do with you." Jun would roll her eyes as she approached him.  
"Actually, I was planning to use the phone. You usually don't have a use for the phone.. unless..," Jun paused, her eyes suddenly turning all sparkly, "...does my little brother have a _giiirrrlllfriiieennd_?" Her mocking speech turned Daisuke's cheeks a deep flush of red. Veemon looked on from the bedroom, snickering at the embarrasing scene. _Those two sure have a healthy relationship!_ Veemon thought. His expression then turned serious. _I hope Dai can pull it off, though I still wish I didn't tell him.._   
"No, I don't have a girlfriend, Jun! Can you leave me alone?" Daisuke would finally protest. Jun, again, rolled her eyes. "Well, your big mouth can say something, but the look on your face says something else. I'll leave you alone Daisuke. Ciao!" Jun took a walk back into her room. Daisuke relaxed his tenseness as he turned the phone on. _Don't fear it.. just dial.._ The numbers would come on in correctly, and it would ring. "Got it..!"  
  
--  
  
Yamato had gotten off the bus on the other side of the city. Looking around, he felt strangely uncomfortable. _Something doesn't feel right here.._ Pulling his jacket closer to him, and zipping it, he put his hands in his pockets and continued his walk to Takeru's house. _This is strange, how come when I come closer to mom's apartment.. it gets colder?_ Yamato would soon shiver at the sudden uneasiness that plagued him. _I don't like it.. I should get going.._ He then broke into a run, hurrying to find out what could have caused him such coldness.  
  
--  
  
***ring ring!*  
**Taichi jumped up from the bed and rushed to meet the telephone. Picking it up, he quickly put it to his ear. "Hikari?! That you..?"  
"Taichi?"  
"Daisuke? ... Sorry.. I thought you were H--..."  
"What's going on, Taichi?! What's happened?!" Taichi pulled the phone at Daisuke sudden outburst and blinked.  
  
--  
  
The silence after he asked Taichi what happened bothered him. The grip on his phone tightened. "..Taichi?" Veemon, who had been listening from the room, peeked out. _Hm.. I wonder what is going on.._  
  
--  
  
"Takeru.." Dark Hikari lowered her eyes. Something started to overcome her then. Bothering her, but she refused to show it. Instead, she acted as if she wanted to say something. Takeru looked at her with concern. _First she was talkative.. now she is just plain.. quiet._  
"Hikari? What's wrong?" Dark Hikari listened to his words of comfort and winced. Did she really want to hurt this young man? He was so innocent and kind, but her dream.. _Take over the two worlds.. I should not allow my feelings to stop it! _"...Come here with me.." Dark Hikari said finally, leading him inside, past the living room, and towards his room. ".. I have something I need to talk to you about.."  



End file.
